The present application relates to a display performing stereoscopic display by a naked-eye system with use of a parallax separation structure such as a parallax barrier.
Techniques of performing stereoscopic display include a glass system with use of glasses for stereoscopic vision and a naked-eye system capable of achieving stereoscopic vision by naked eyes without glasses for stereoscopic vision. A typical glass system is a shatter glass system using shutter glasses with a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter. In the shutter glass system, a left-eye parallax image and a right-eye parallax image are alternately displayed on a two-dimensional display panel at high speed in a frame-sequential manner. Then, the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter are alternately opened and closed in synchronization with switching of the parallax images to allow only the left-eye parallax image and the right-eye parallax image to enter a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively, thereby achieving stereoscopic vision.
On the other hand, typical naked-eye systems include a parallax barrier system and a lenticular lens system. In the parallax barrier system and the lenticular lens system, parallax images for stereoscopic vision (a right-eye parallax image and a left-eye parallax image in the case of two perspectives) which are spatially separated from one another are displayed on a two-dimensional display panel, and the parallax images are separated by parallax in a horizontal direction by a parallax separation structure to achieve stereoscopic vision. In the parallax barrier system, as the parallax separation structure, a parallax barrier having slit-like openings is used. In the lenticular system, as the parallax separation structure, a lenticular lens including a plurality of cylindrical split lenses arranged side-by-side is used.